When Things Are Gone
by Chic-at-Atlantis
Summary: When John is bitten by a creature off-world it causes him to lose the ability to use ancient technology.Then he Finds out, he has lost the gene all together. It ends up getting him into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Please R+R, let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**WHEN THINGS ARE GONE**

"I hate walking." Rodney complained, "Why couldn't we have just taken a jumper."

"Well **Dr.**, it is far to dense to land around here." John said.

"Who said anything about landing?" He asked

"I did." John answered getting annoyed of Rodney's constantly whining voice.

"But I…" Rodney began.

"Don't make me gag you" Ronon threatened.

Rodney looked up at Ronon in horror "you wouldn't do that, but Ronon just simply glared. Rodney turned to John as if for protection, but he just smirked and raised an eyebrow, walking away.

--

The team was unaware of the predatorial eyes stalking him. The creatures lithe body leaping from tree to tree, noiselessly zoning in on it's prey.

--

"Getting anything on the LSD" Sheppard asked picking a leaf off of his tack vest.

"No, I'm telling you there is nothing here. Can we please go home now?" Rodney asked

whining yet again.

"No, there is someone here… or something" He stepped though the dense underbrush, out of the others site.

--

Finally the moment it had been waiting for: It pounced on its un-expecting prey claws outstretched groping for it's prey and knocking it to the ground with a soft thud.

--

Sheppard had only taken a few steps before something heavy landed on his back knocking him to the ground with a small grunt of surprise.

He rolled onto his back, so use of his arms and legs was possible to defend himself with. He also found it surprising when he had no trouble rolling over. He was also surprised when he looked over to see what had attacked him…an animal which looked like a cross breed of a wolf and a leopard.

He lay there perfectly still as it slowly climbed along him. Strong muscles flexing beneath its fur, it's breath rattling in a menacing whisper, each step unleashing sword-like claws. The creatures black eyes piercing him like knives; he knew and could tell how incredibly intelligent they were. More so John realized than any creature he had come across before. While the creature seemed distracted with a sudden disturbance in the bush near them, John was slowly sliding his right hand along the ground. He was slowly reaching… for his gun. But the creature's sharp eyes caught sight of this and lunged fangs bared, faster than John could react and the mysterious hybrid clamped its mouth shut on John's right bicep. He stifled a cry of pain and surprise not wanting to give the creature any reason to do more damage. He wanted to call for his team, well for Ronon, but he was worried that anything, or any noise may trigger another attack from this monster. He was hoping their spidey senses were on.

SGA – SGA

"Shh!" Ronon waved his for them to stop talking.

"What is it?" Teyla whispered.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Rodney whispered, following suite.

"That noise." Ronon said jerking his head in the direction that John just disappeared.

"What kind of noise?" Rodney asked in an anxious tone " There are a lot of noises, your going to at least have to narrow it down."

Ronon ignored Rodney and crept forward, motioning for the others to stay back. If John was in trouble he didn't want to serve the others on a silver platter as well. And if Rodney came that was very likely to happen.

He walked thought the dense bush soundlessly, which he had years of being a runner to thank for that.

He hadn't taken more than ten steps when he spotted John.

John and the creature.

Then he watched as the creature climbed up John, it sat there looking at John, who was reaching for his gun.

The creature turned and but John on the arm, tightly. Making John wince, and grunt in agony.

Ronon instinctively drew up his blaster; he aimed it toward the beast and fired. A red light flew toward it and slammed into its flank. The creature collapsed on impact, with a large burn mark on it's side.

SGA – SGA

The creature suddenly collapsed on top of him. He was about to push the creature off, and then he remembered his arm.

He brought his left hand over to the creature mouth he was trying to pry its mouth open, with out much luck.

"Need some help?" He heard a gruff voice ask.

"Actually yes, its a lot harder that it looks"

He looked over at Ronon who must have been standing there the whole time enjoying the ordeal.

Ronon got down on his hands and knees; he grasped the creature's lower and upper jaw and pulled them apart.

John felt the creatures large rugged teeth slowly come out. Making him flinch.

"There you go." Ronon said as he closed the creature's mouth.

Sheppard shoved the large creature off oh him, ignoring the pain in his arm. He stood up as Mckay and Teyla came though the bush.

"What the heck is that?" Mckay asked.

"I have no idea. But if you ask me it looks between a wolf and a leopard." John said brushing the dirt off himself.

"Oh like a…a…wolpard." Rodney suggested looking very proud of his creativity.

John stared at him in disbelief.

"How can you name something so bad," he asked "I didn't even know it was humanly

possible."

"Ok, well I'm sorry I'm not the animally type guy, and by the way I hate wolves" He stated with conviction. "Wolves and rabbits." He muttered quietly.

John almost burst out laughing "rabbits?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes rabbits" He replied defensively.

"What were you trampled by a stampede of rabbits" John asked mockingly.

"No, but once my sister had a rabbit really hard. I mean really, really hard, there was even blood."

"John stared at him trying to draw a connection between wolves and rabbits.

"And its name was wolf." Mckay muttered barely audible.

"You are really pathetic some days" John laughed teasingly. He looked over to see both

Teyla and Ronon looked quite lost. "I'll explain later" He told them.

"No you will not." Mckay protested.

"Time to go home." John announced starting back towards the gate.

SGA – SGA

"You should go to the infirmary and get that checked out." Ronon suggested. But John realized it was a bit more than a suggestion.

He shook his head " No I'm fine."

Ronon looked at him, then grabbed John wrist.

"Hey!" John cried in protest.

"If you're not going to go, I'm going to make you go." He told John, he turned and started towards the infirmary, dragging John along behind him.

"I can walk by myself, daddy. You don't need to drag me."

"Fine" Ronon mumbled releasing John wrist.

"Good evening Colonel," Keller greeted kindly as they entered the infirmary. "And Ronon, I don't suppose you two were going for a walk and just happened to end up in here?" She asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"No, I had to make sure he got here" Ronon said shoving Sheppard forward a bit.

"What happened this time?" She asked not sounding at all surprised.

"He was attacked" Ronon stated plainly.

"Attacked…attacked by what exactly?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea, it was some extremely odd looking creature." John said with a smile, like he thought it was so cool.

"Well take a seat," she said pointing to a bed. "And I'll take a look."

He stripped off his tac-vest and jacket; he knew she was going to ask him to.

This was also the first chance he had to see the actual bite mark. At the moment there wasn't actually a lot to see, it was mostly covered in blood making it hard to distinguish any bite marks.

"I'm just going to clean up this blood." Keller said, bringing over a cloth.

She carefully wiped his arm, missing the barely visible marks; she examined the bite marks then cleaned them. When she was done she rinsed the cloth and grabbed a needle and a couple of cloth bandages.

"I'm just going to take a sample of your blood, and run some tests. Want to make sure it didn't leave any kind of deadly virus." She said half jokingly.

John let out a forced laugh. That possibility hadn't crossed his mind.

She wrapped the bandage around his arm, and gave it a pat.

"Good to go Colonel" She said in her usual happy tone.

"Thanks," he said, walked out thinking of how much he hated the infirmary.

SGA – SGA

"So anything that might prevent him from doing his duties?" Weir asked.

"No, he's perfectly fine they were only small abrasions. The only thing I was worried about was a weird chemical that I found in his blood, but it appears to be dissipating so I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Keller said looking at her charts.

"What kind of chemical?" Weir asked.

"I ran a blood test a second time, but by then it was already disappearing, and we were unable to identify it." Keller explained.

"Well as long as it doesn't do any harm, they go off-world tomorrow, maybe you should have him check in after that, just to be on the safe side."

"That's a good idea," Keller agreed.

SGA – SGA

"So where are we off to today?" John asked Rodney.

"P91-4X3, a planet full of plants and trees, but no beeches or blondes. May I say a planet better suited for a botanist. Why don't they go." Rodney complained

"Because we are going." John said. "We're taking a jumper, be ready to go at 1200

hours." John said leaving.

"Oh, so of course we leave at lunch, I swear he's trying to starve me." Rodney complained to no one in particular.

……..

John eased the jumper through the gate. As they rematerialized on the other side he was happy to see the forest. No wraith or other bad guy in site, just him and his team and the soft comforting hum of the jumper.

"I'm going to find a place to set us down." John told the others.

"Why? So we can walk around a find nothing" Rodney retorted.

"No Rodney. So we can walk around and do our job. Making sure the planet is safe and habitable. And someone happens to leave here, make new friends." John replied enjoying Rodney's annoyance.

Without warning the Jumper dropped down roughly ten feet, startling the team.

"What the heck was that?" Rodney yelled.

"I don know, but I'm setting it down before it happens again." John said, he had no idea what was wrong but he wasn't in the mood to crash.

They were about twenty feet from the ground when it decided to drop again, then it started flying again, then it fell completely to the ground with a hard thump.

"Is everyone ok" John asked looking around at his team.

"I am un injured" Teyla answered.

"Good to go." Ronon answered.

John looked over at Rodney expectantly.

"No! I am not okay. If you haven't noticed we just crashed, and I have no idea why, and I'm the smart one, I should at least have an idea but no, I don't." He cried on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Do you know what happened?" Teyla asked John.

"I have no idea!" Rodney said

Teyla looked at Rodney "Thank you John"

"Oops" he mumbled

She turned back to John.

"I don't know either?" he answered. "It's like we just lost power."

"But that doesn't make sense." Rodney said to himself.

"No Rodney it doesn't, but that doesn't make it any less true. So why don't you just figure it out." John said getting fed up with Rodney.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Could we just not walk to the gate? Teyla asked.

"It would be dark before we got there, but if Mckay doesn't figure it out by then we'll walk tomorrow." John said watching Mckay fiddle around with his computer pad.

……...

"Nothing is wrong." Mckay announced.

"What? What do you mean nothing is wrong." John asked surprised.

"I mean there is nothing wrong, it's fine. Nothing is out of order.

It is in perfect working condition." Mckay ranted.

John looked troubled as he walked over to the pilot's chair. He sat down and took a deep breath. He tentatively grabbed the wheel.

Nothing happened.

He sat there closed his eyes and concentrated. He waited.

Once again nothing happened.

He stood up and turned toward Mckay, looking more troubled that before. "You try" He ordered.

"What! If it doesn't work for you it's not going to work for me!" Mckay squeaked.

John looked at him sternly "Just try."

Rodney walked over to the chair begrudgingly and sat down. He placed his hands on the wheel, the consoles lit up. And on his command the jumper started to fly.

**TBC...**

**(Please keep reading thigs get better)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLease R+R, It would be much appreciated. **

CHAPTER 2

"See nothing to worry about." Said Mckay "So no we can go home right?"

John nodded not looking at anyone. He sat in the co-pilots chair staring at nothing.

"So, um are you going to come fly?" Mckay asked uneasily.

"You fly." John ordered.

Rodney gave him an unsure look, at which he urged with a single word "fly."

"Ok." He said bringing the jumper above the tree line and headed toward the gate.

……

Once they were back at Atlantis John stood up and left without saying a word.

"He seems troubled." Teyla commented her eyes trailing after him.

"Ya, but about what?" Rodney asked.

"He'll tell us when he's ready. It won't do any good for us to press for details. It just makes a guy want to close up more." Ronon said leaving the jumper.

Rodney wanted to know what was bugging John, and he wanted to ask, But he knew that he shouldn't.

"I hate surprises." He mumbled to himself, leaving the jumper bay, after Ronon and Sheppard.

……

He sat on his bed not knowing what to make of it. He was hoping that his theory wasn't right; he wanted to be wrong about what was happening to him.

He looked at the LSD sitting on the bed beside him, and hoping for the best, he closed his eyes and picked it up. Slowly he proceeded to open his eyes. Only a crack but the moment he saw the screen, his spirits fell.

It was Blank.

He set the device down, then picked it up once more and saw that it was still blank.

In his shock and anger, he threw it against the wall with a yell, letting it smash into smaller pieces as it fell to the floor.

"Stupid piece of junk." He muttered angrily.

He didn't know what was wrong, all he knew was that the ancient technology would no longer responding to him anymore.

And that couldn't be good.

……

He walked into the conference room for the debriefing.

Rodney, Teyla, And Ronon were already there waiting for him, and they all looked at him suspiciously, especially Mckay.

Dr. Weir walked into the room "So what did we find out?" She asked.

They were all waiting for John, who seemed out of it. He let out a long sigh.

"It was uninhabited, and seemed ok." He answered.

Weir looked at him almost disappointed. "It seems ok?" She repeated raising her eyebrow.

He nodded starring at his hands.

"Is everything alright Colonel?" She asked skeptically.

Looking around he knew that they couldn't know, and he didn't really want to let them all know. He looked up at Weir pleadingly.

"May I have a moment with John alone please?" She asked.

Rhetorically, and in response they all stood up and left, and proceeded to wait just outside the room.

"What are they talking about?" Rodney asked starring at the door, as if it would help him listen in.

"Whatever it is, it's none of our business," Teyla said.

……

"So what is this about?" Weir asked.

"It doesn't work anymore." Sheppard replied.

She took a deep breath and asked, "What doesn't work anymore?"

"Ancient technology." He said quietly almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" She inquired narrowing her eyes questioningly.

"See," he picked up the LSD, the screen was blank. "The jumper didn't work for me either. With that, he dropped the LSD back on the table with an aggressive clunk.

Her face went confused with realization. "Maybe it's broken." She suggested.

He shook his head, "Ancient technology?" He said almost rudely "with all due respect ancient technology like this doesn't just stop working. Its works for some people and doesn't work for others, Elizabeth I'm the one that's broken."

"This doesn't make any sense, you cant just loose the gene." She said to herself. Though Dr. Weir knew he was more afraid than angry.

"Again, with all do respect Dr. Weir, I am the one standing here without the gene! I'm not sick, it's just not there."

She looked at him sternly, "You may not be sick, but you should see Dr. Keller anyways, see what she can find out.

He left the room, and flew right by his team, having barely noticed them.

They looked at Dr. Weir, she could not hide her expression of confusion, and worry.

"What's wrong?" Teyla asked.

"The gene's gone." She said shortly and left for her office.

Mckay looked to the direction John had left in. He had no idea what John was feeling right now, he didn't know if there was anything he could do, but that's never stopped him before.

……

"What can I do for you?" Keller asked, hearing someone walk into the infirmary.

She turned to see John, and she could see that he was troubled.

"What's up?"

He was starring at the floor, fists clenched behind his back. Slowly he lifted his head. "I need you to run some tests."

"I'm sorry Colonel, but your going to have to help a bit more than that. What exactly am I running tests for.?" She asked softly, it was obvious something was wrong, it wasn't every day that John Sheppard asked for tests done.

He took a deep breath calming himself, "I need you to find out why."

"Why…what?" she pressed kindly, totally confused now.

"Why the gene is gone."

She looked at him dumbfounded "Um, are…are you serious?" She asked trying to keep the corners of her mouth from twitching.

"Does this sound like something I would joke about?" He asked on the verge of yelling.

"No, I'm sorry." She apologized quickly.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to fix it!" He snapped.

"Take a seat." She said a bit shakily. She suddenly had a mental picture of what Ronon would look like wanting medical help. He was always so angry when he got medical help…not that he ever wanted it.

"I'm just going to get a bit of you blood and then you can leave, and I'll run some tests. I'll call you back if I find anything."

"I'll stay." He said quietly.

Keller turned and looked at him. His sudden change in attitude had taken her off guard. But now she could see how confused he was.

"Stay as long as you like." She placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

His sad eyes looked into her own eyes, and he smiled.

LATER

"Colonel, I've got those results back, though it's not making a whole lot of sense at the moment.

You still have the gene, but somehow it seems to be lying dormant. Believe me I have no idea how that's possible. There are small amounts of that virus from the creature still running though your blood. I'm not sure if that has an affect on anything, but it would be better not to risk it.

"Virus?" John asked questioningly.

"Ya, from that odd creature that but you." Keller said. "For now all you can do is resume you regular duties. And let me try and figure this out. Don't worry Colonel, I will figure it out, I promise." She was hoping he believed her, because at this moment she didn't even know if it were possible.

……

Rodney walked up to John's door, he took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock. He pulled it away almost as fast as he had put it up. "What am I thinking I cant do this. How can I help what he's feeling, likely he wont even let me in. No I have to do this. I want to do this. What am I thinking I don't want to do this." Rodney said talking to himself. He turned around and started walking away. He stopped. "I'm doing this." He said trying to reassure himself. He turned back towards John's door. He walked back slowly. For the second time he raised his hand to knock. He dropped his hand again. "This is pathetic." He mumbled. Before he knew what was happening he knocked on the door.

……

John was sitting on his bed, staring at nothing and thinking of everything. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a thumping noise.

He got up and walked slowly over to the door, he opened it to see Rodney standing there.

"What so you want?" John asked.

"Oh, ya, right. I just wanted to come over and say hi. Hi!"

John looked at him disbelievingly.

"Ok, what I wanted to say was I know how you feel." Rodney almost choked on the words as

they tumbled out of his mouth. He didn't know how it was humanly to say something so stupid.

John turned around and walked back to his be. Ha sat down and took a long deep breath, trying to get a grip on his feelings. He looked up at Rodney, anger flashing in his eyes.

"How can you even say that?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm sorry." Rodney whispered. "I just wanted to help. What does it feel like?" _Way to go Rodney, better add that one to the stupid questions list._ Rodney thought.

It took him by surprise when John answered.

"It feels like I'm missing a part if myself, there's an emptiness inside. It made me feel special, and I know that sounds sappy but it's true. Made me feel more important, needed. John whispered.

"You don't need the gene for that." Rodney assured him.

"I just want it back." John looked up at Rodney and thought of how pathetic he must look.

"My lips are sealed." Mckay said noticing that John looked a little embarrassed about what he had said.

"Thanks." John smiled.

Rodney left for his lab. He was happy he knocked on the door. Whether he meant to or not.

……

"Good morning Colonel!" Teyla greeted cheerily.

"Morning."

"I trust you slept well.

"Yes, very well." He answered. "We all ready?" he asked looking at each member of his team, geared up and ready to go.

"Dial it up." He called to Chuck.

Several seconds later the gate kawooshed, and they stepped through.

"At least we don't have to walk far." Rodney commented happily.

The village was down a short path, trees surrounding the entire village except for a few exceptions where there were a few paths leading somewhere else. It was a fairly large village, full of medium size brick houses, and a few larger ones scattered throughout the village.

And like any fairy tale at the end of the path was a large castle.

The team was making their way down the rugged path when they noticed a small chubby man hurrying in their direction. "You! Travelers!" He called.

He stopped a few feet away from them panting hard.

"Hi," John said.

"I am Lexon, the kings messenger, he wishes you to come and dine with him."

"We'd be happy to." John smiled.

"How did you know we were here already?" Ronon asked.

"The king likes to keep an eye on the portal, so when someone comes he can invite them, and establish a relationship." Lexon explained.

"How convenient." Rodney muttered.

"Now please, follow me." Lexon said gesturing to the castle.

They entered the castle, it was plain, with only a few wall hangings here and there. The moment they entered what they could only assume was the dining hall a large man came in.

"Ah, welcome!" Called a man who appeared to be the king.

He was a tall and strong man, even taller that Ronon.

"I am King Chester, but please, just call me Chester. Now come sit, I have had a meal prepared for us." He led them to a long table filled with many variety's of delicious smelling foods. "Come and eat." He encouraged.

"So where are you folks from?" He asked.

"Well were from a planet, it doesn't really have a name, but it's a bit like this one, green and blue." Sheppard answered quite proud of his answer,

Chester chucked, "I understand, you don't want to tell me where you're from."

"What about here? What do you call it?" Mckay asked, his mouth full of food.

Teyla looked at him disapprovingly.

"This fine planet is called Kaneara."

"That's a lovely name." Teyla commented.

"Ah, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine." He said pointing towards a door where a young man stood. Jeth here is our tradesman, he travels to various planets and searches for the things we are unable to acquire here. I assume you do as much also."

"You assume correctly." Rodney answered before stuffing another fork full of food into his mouth.

"If you would please excuse me, I must go speak with him for a moment." The King said as he got up from his chair.

"Wonder if that guy can ever frown?" John whispered jokingly once Chester had left the room

……

"What is it that is so important that you must interrupt me during an important meal with my guests." The king asked angrily.

"Sir, we need him."

"Need who?"

"John."

"Why?"

"He's got the gene."

"How do you know?" The king no longer his mood lightened by those magic words.

Jeth sighed relieved that the king was no longer angry. "I have seen him on many planets, using various devices that require the gene to be operated.

"This is joyous news." The King said Happily, he walked back into the dining room a large smile plastered on his face.

……

"John, I would like to show you something." The announced once he reached the table.

"Sure." John said standing up.

The King led him to a doorway; through it was a set of stairs. On the way up there was an uncomfortable silence, making John uneasy. After what felt like a couple thousand steps he was led out onto a large balcony overlooking the forest, and some other thing, which slightly resembled a lake.

Chester pointed, "This is our great lake, Lake Tomino. It is what provides all of our drinking

water.

"Drinking water!?" John asked surprised. He wasn't sure how that lake could support any life form. It was an unhealthy colour of brown and yellow. "Is it safe?" John asked skeptically.

"Not like that." Chester said " We have a device, one created for us long ago by a great civilization. This device we refer to as the Demonee, it means "Pure" in our native tongue.

The Demonee cleans our water, making it safe for all to drink. In fact John, to be honest this is

why I brought you up here."

"To show me the lake?" John asked.

"No," the King paused "Recently the Demonee has stopped functioning. And none of my people have any knowledge about this technology and how it works, let alone hoe to fix it. But we do

have more than one of them.

"That's great." John commented.

"I don't think you see what I'm getting at John. It needs to be activated, by someone with the ancient gene, which I know you have. So I'm asking you to please activate it for us!" The King asked pleadingly.

John rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I'm really sorry but I…I cant."

"What do you mean you cant, my people are dying. And you say you cant, how can you live with yourself, knowing you could save hundreds of lives but yet you refuse. I have never met…

"Hey!" John yelled. "I never said I wouldn't, I said I cant. Believe me when I say I would love to help you. I would love to activate your Demonee, and I would like nothing more than to save you people. **But I cant**." He said grinding out the last few words.

"Give me one reason." Chester said, breathing heavily.

"Because I lost the gene." John said sadly.

The kings eyes went wild, he clenched his fists, he grabbed John's tac-vest he slammed John into the stone wall out of anger. John's head hit the wall with a loud and sickening smack.

"You think me so stupid to believe you lies?" He snarled "Were you so stupid to think that I would believe for even a moment or even a second that you could loose the gene, I know it is not possible." The King was shaking, anger running deep into his mind."

John's head throbbed, his vision was dancing, and darkness was threatening to consume him.

It was taking all his strength to stay awake and hold it together. The king was going ballistic and all he could say was "I'm sorry."

"Guards." Chester yelled, his voice full of anger.

Two guards appeared "Take him to a cell." The King commanded.

John could see the guards coming, he couldn't stand on his own at the moment, so fighting wasn't even close to being in the picture.

They grabbed him roughly; they started dragging him towards the dungeon.

He could here Chester following closely behind.

"My friends will come get me." John whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them."

……

"Where is Sheppard?" Ronon asked gruffly when Chester came back alone.

"Yes, your friend, well at this very moment he is being escorted to his cell."

"What? Cell! Like jail cell?" Rodney asked appalled.

"What has he done?" Teyla demanded.

"Oh let me tell you, I asked him very politely to activate our Demonee, which cleans our water.

But he refused; because of this many of my people will die. So it's just as good as killing them himself. I don't know about you but I consider killing my people a serious crime." Chester finished, his face red with anger.

"Why don't you just turn it on yourself?" Rodney asked questioningly.

"Well I do not posses the ancient gene." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That makes sense." Rodney muttered to himself.

"Maybe you do not know this, but Colonel Sheppard no longer has that gene!" Teyla exclaimed.

"That is what he said." The King replied.

"Because it's true." Rodney retorted.

"How do you expect me to believe these lies, when I know losing the ancient gene is not possible?" The king asked smugly, thinking he had stumped them.

"Because it is possible." Rodney said sincerely.

"Prove it!" The King challenged.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it took a while to be posted it was a bit slow going there for a while.**

**Please R+R**

Chapter 3

"What?"

"What?! Let me get this straight. They put him in jail because, he doesn't have the gene, so he couldn't activate the domino thing." Keller said trying to get her head wrapped around the situation.

"Yeah," Mckay replied "And its Demonee, not domino." He corrected her.

"Whatever, this is so twisted." She mentioned.

"They think we were lying about him losing the gene. You know what else they think, they think he refused to activate they're precious Demonee, and let all those people die." Mckay added.

"And they want you to prove, that he no longer has the gene?" Keller asked.

"Yeah, is it possible?"

"Well I guess I could take the computer. But I would have it simplified in ways that they

could understand. You know I could take two samples of his blood one with the…"

"Ya, ya, ya, whatever just figure it out." Mckay interrupted rudely.

……

"This week is really beginning to suck" John said to himself. He was holding his head, which happened to be throbbing, between his hands. Every heartbeat drummed loudly inside his head. He was surprised with each beat that his head didn't explode, because it sure felt like it was going to. He ran his hand through his hair; it came into contact with a large bump on the back of his head.

"Oh, what a surprise!" He muttered to himself sarcastically.

He could hear someone coming , their footsteps echoing through the empty halls.

They grew louder and louder, until they stopped at his cell door.

He kept his head down, to keep the pain at a minimum.

There was a jingle of keys, and a loud squeak as the cell door was opened.

"Are you okay sir?" Someone asked.

John looked up slowly, "Yeah just headache, but it would do you some good to oil that

door." He commented.

The guard nodded "Eat."

"Wow, do I ever feel like royalty" The food looked much like that he had eaten when with the king.

"The king wishes for you to remain healthy."

"You could have fooled me." John said sarcastically. He looked up at the guard "What's your name?" He asked.

The guard looked thrown by this question "It's Tristann, sir."

"Call me Sheppard."

……

THE NEXT DAY

"Tristann!" The King called loudly

"Yes sir" He answered walking into the large and well-decorated throne room.

"How is our prisoner fairing?" Chester asked.

"He is fine, complaining about a headache though."

"Is he acting strange, like maybe he's trying to hide something?" The King asked trying not to sound to curious.

Tristann found it odd, the King taking so much interest in a prisoner. And even then most prisoners seemed suspicious in one-way or another, they always looked like they were waiting for a moment to escape. But not Sheppard, Sheppard was different.

"Tristann?" The King called.

"No sir, he acted very normal."

"Interesting" The King muttered quietly "Bring him to me."

"Yes sir."

He had not been informed of what Sheppard had been accused of, but the king seemed very interested in him. And what was even more mind-boggling was that Sheppard was not even from they're planet.

"The king wish's to see you." He said as he came upon Sheppard's door.

"I feel like a princess." Sheppard said in a high squeaky imitation of a girls voice.

Tristann smiled, he liked Sheppard.

SGA – SGA

"Is it ready?" Rodney asked impatiently.

Keller gave him an annoyed look "No."

"Well what's taking you so long?"

"Its not as easy as it sounds. I have to do it visually, so they can see and understand. Because I'm pretty sure if I just talk and show them papers they wont believe it."

"Probably not," He mumbled "Just hurry up."

"Hurrying." Jennifer said already digging herself into what she was doing once again. A large frown scaring her face.

SGA – SGA

"Sheppard" The king greeted not trying to look pleased at all.

"Nice to see you to." Sheppard retorted quietly.

Without another word the king led him to a small room. Inside there were three good sized square shaped machines.

"This is it, the machine I told you about, the one of which you refused to activate." The king said bitterly.

"How does it work?" Sheppard asked hoping to change the subject before the kings explosive mood turned violent.

"Why?" he asked, "If you know how it works are you going to change your mind?" The king asked incredulously.

"It wouldn't matter if I said yes or no" John told him, "Because even if I wanted to, I couldn't start it."

"Again with this lie, do you not remember me telling you I already know that this could not be the truth?" The king asked rhetorically.

"It's not a lie." John said trying to assure the king, but knowing it went in one ear and out the other.

"Just watch." He walked over to one of the machines, he placed both hands on it, he closed his eyes and concentrated, he stood there for a few minutes, knowing that know matter how long he stood there it wouldn't make a difference.

"See, nothing!" He turned back to face the king, hard knuckles impacted his face as the king punched him across the face. The force of the impact knocked him into one of the machines. John grabbed his cheek in pain; a small trickle of blood had started to flow from his nose.

He stared back at the king, and he knew then that if looks could kill he would have been dead. And he was sure that if the king didn't still need him he would have pleasure in killing him.

"Must you continue this lie, not only did you lie but now, here, you tease me, tease the very life of my people as if it is a joke." The king snarled "take him back to his cell."

SGA – SGA

"Are you sure it's safe for us to come alone?" Keller asked Rodney uneasily.

"Of course it is, it's only Sheppard they are angry with." Rodney told her, as if it were suppose to reassure her.

"That makes me feel so much better!"

Lexon met them at the castle "I will take you to the king." He told them.

This time through they took a different rout.

They were taken down several corridors, and finally entered a large well lit room. Large tapestry's hanging on the wall, gold candlesticks, and in the middle I large well built, and highly decorated oak throne.

"Throne room." Rodney whispered to Keller.

"Welcome back." A familiar voice greeted happily. "I see you have brought a new face." He motioned towards Keller.

"This is Dr. Keller" Rodney introduced her, "Dr. Keller, King Chester. King Chester, Dr.

Keller."

"We've come to prove to you that John no longer possesses the ancient gene required to activate you machine." Keller said, getting down to business.

"Yes, the reason you have come, you may show me."

She walked over to a small table and set down her laptop and opened it up.

"If you'll just look here, you can see that this blood has the gene in it." Keller pointed to an area on the screen.

"And this virus that was introduced when he was bit by a creature on a different planet."

The background slowly started turning purple, until it had filled the screen.

"So you tell me" Said the king disbelievingly.

Slowly, one by one the ancient genes started to disappear.

"And as you can see here that virus has slowly destroyed each one of the gene's. And in the end this has resulted in him being unable to use ancient technology any longer, as he no longer possesses the gene required."

"I don't believe you." The king told them shortly.

"What?" Why not." Rodney sputtered

"How do you expect me to believe this… thing, that for all I can see you have put together. As far as I am concerned it is all a lie."

"But it's not, this is the truth." Keller insisted.

The king looked at her sharply "I do not believe you, now leave."

Rodney looked over at Keller, she looked uneasy, but he could tell she wanted to say more.

"Lets just go." He picked up her laptop.

Something was bugging Rodney, bur he waited until they were outside to bring it up.

"Didn't you tell us before that the gene in him is dormant, now it's destroyed?

"No, they are dormant…"

"But you just told him that they had been destroyed." Rodney cut her off.

"I didn't think that telling him that they were dormant would be very helpful to the situation."

"Doesn't matter now, does it." Rodney muttered.

SGA – SGA

"Lets try this again." The king said walking John into the room that contained the Demonee's.

"Its' been a week, I have tried every day, twice a day what makes you think I will be able to do it this time?" John retorted.

"Try it." The king ordered.

He walked over to the closest Demonee, and as he always did he placed his hands on it. He closed his eyes, desperately wishing that it would turn it on.

But like every other time he had tried, nothing happened.

Back in his cell…

"Why are you here?" Tristann asked curiously.

"What?"

"Why are you here? I mean you must have done something to anger the king enough to put you in here."

"Do you know what the Demonee is?"

"Of course, everyone does."

"Well it's broken, so the king wanted me to activate another one. But I cant."

"I don't understand"

John sighed irritably "Don't worry about it, all you need to know is that's why I'm in here. Don't worry about the little details."

"So it's broken." Tristann said quietly.

"Yeah, it's broken" John told him knowing very well that he had been talking to himself.

"I must tell my people." Tristann said at once.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't think tat would be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It could cause a lot of trouble for the king…"

"You would protect the king, after what he has done?" Tristann asked surprised.

"And me." John added.

"But my people deserve to know."

"Yes they do, but for now lets just keep it between us ok."

Tristann nodded

"Promise?" John asked.

"Promise."

He looked down the hall, towards the direction the footsteps were coming from, footsteps that John just noticed.

He turned back to John, looking worried. "I'm sorry" He turned and left in the opposite direction.

"For what?" John asked. "For what?" He called after Tristann.

Four guards entered his cell, followed by Chester, who was holding a small wooden cup. And the expression he held on his face could mean nothing good.

"How nice to see you." Chester said with a devious grin.

John nodded, not taking any effort to force a smile.

"Is that all I get to eat today?"

"Oh no, of course not, but it will probably be the only thing you are going to want to eat. Have a seat."

"I'm good standing."

"That wasn't a question."

John glared at his for a moment before sitting down.

"Good, I have given you any chances to activate the Demonee, and on each occasion you have refused to do so…"

"But I…" John tried interrupting.

"So now you have forced my hand, since you are forcing my people to drink this filthy water, I will force you to do so also."

John stood up, rushing at the King, two guards stepped in the way and grabbed him, holding him tightly.

He wiggled and squirmed, trying to free himself from their grip.

The King placed the cup under Johns nose, the rank smell of the liquid causing him to gag.

"Open up." The king ordered.

John firmly clenched his mouth shut tight, and stared defiantly at the King.

That's when John found out why the other guards were there, one of them grasped his jaw, holding it tight and pulling it down, painfully prying it open. John could feel his jaw muscles tear. He whimpered in pain.

The King smiled "Enjoy!" He poured some of the liquid into John mouth. The guard quickly snapped his mouth shut, before he could spit any out.

John was gagging against the wretched taste of the contaminated water. He shook his head, trying to get free, to get rid of the vile stuff in his mouth.

A small amount trickled down his throat, going down the wrong tube. He began coughing, trying to cough but unable to do so with his mouth held shut.

He was choking, the liquid needed to go somewhere but he refused to let it down.

He was running out of air, still trying to cough. Black dots started dancing in his vision.

Finally he had no choice but to swallow.

The guard released his mouth. He gasped for air panting hard.

"It doesn't have to be so hard." The king told him.

The king continued this until every last drop was gone.

When they left John walked over to his bed, and rubbed his sore jaw.

Dreading what came next.

And it didn't take very long.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R+R, I would love to hear what you think of it.**

**Hope this didn't take to long for anyone.**

He doubled over as an explosion of pain gripped his stomach. A wave of nausea flowed over him. He crawled over to the far corner where he puked out all the contents of his stomach.

He coughed wishing he had something to wash the foul taste out of his mouth.

The pain in his stomach was erratic, pulsating waves of pain over him.

He clutched his stomach and groaned in pain.

He slowly dragged himself back to his bed where he curled up under the thin sheet that had been provided.

He opened his eyes, the whole room seemed to be spinning in front of him, he closed his eyes ageing hoping to block it out. But the room continuously spun.

He opened his eyes to this spinning his vision slightly blurry.

He rolled over and fell to the floor unconscious.

……

Cold, he was shivering; he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the cold stone floor of the jail cell. Slowly he pushed himself up on his hands, he rolled into his knees and continued onto his feet.

He stood there for a moment, shakily. He felt so weak, he sat on the bed and layed down once again covering himself with the sheet.

He pulled the sheet up to his chin and curled into a tight ball, trying to warm up. Just wishing this nightmare was over.

He brought his hand to his forehead and wiped away a brow full of sweat.

"_Fever" _He whispered to himself.

He held his stomach as another wave of pain exploded in his stomach and spread throughout his body.

He scrunched his face up on pain and whimpered as the fiery pain burned through him.

Eating away at his strength and making him feel weaker yet.

"You look awful." Said a familiar voice.

John opened his eyes to see Tristann standing there in front of him.

"It's..no.t..soo……bad" He said between ragged breaths,

"I brought you some water." Tristann offered him the cup.

John took it tentatively smelling it before drinking it thirstily.

When he was done he handed the cup back to Tristann.

John's stomach rumbled uneasily, and bile rose in his throat, he leaned over the bed and puked out all the liquid he had just downed.

"You need a doctor." Tristann told John with concern.

"No, I need to go home."

"I do not think that will be possible, but for you I will try. I promise."

John nodded weakly.

SGA – SGA

"What is it Tristann?" Chester asked.

"Sir, its Sheppard."

"What about him."

"He's sick, I think he's dying, we should send him home."

The Kong chuckled, "Why should I care if he is dying, because of him many of our people will die. He is merely getting what he deserves."

"But what if he is telling the truth!"

The King swung to face Tristann, glaring at him menacingly. "It's a lie."

"But what if it is true, you could be killing an innocent man."

"And who do you suppose would take him, certainly you do not expect me to order any type of transportation for this man. For this traitor."

"I will take him." Tristann announced.

"What?" The king asked surprised.

"I will take him to the gate myself."

"Fine, if you wish you may take him." The King waved his hand in dismissal.

SGA – SGA

"Sheppard you must get up."

Sheppard groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I am taking you home." Tristann told him with a large smile.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes, but you need to get up."

John sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Tristann bent down, and grabbed John around the back.

John swung his arm over Tristann's shoulder.

Together they stood up. Slowly they made their way through the castle.

John dragged each foot out. Step by step, concentrating on staying up.

It used more of what precious little energy John had left to climb the stairs. After what felt like hours they made it to the front door.

Once they got outside John prepared himself for the long trek to the gate.

"We should stop and rest."

"No." John protested. "If we stop, I wont be able to start again."

"Very well." Tristann nodded.

Tristann knew he wouldn't be able to get Sheppard ti the gate himself, he looked around looking for someone who might help.

He spotted a friend of his working in a field.

"Charlie!" He called loudly.

The man looked up, and walked over. Eyeing the man Tristann was supporting suspiciously.

"I need you help." Tristann said before the other man could get a word in.

"With what?" He asked gruffly.

"We need to get him to the gate." Tristann nodded down at John.

"And why would I do that.?"

"Because we are friends, and I am asking you to. And soon we are going to need him to help us."

Charlie looked at Tristann confused "How?"

"Trust me."

Charlie slung Johns other arm over his shoulder, "Lets go." He mumbled.

They traveled as quickly as they could.

John fought every step of the way, to stay on his feet, and to stay awake.

They reached the gate and the two men set John down carefully.

Tristann stood in front of the gate.

"Now what?" Charlie asked walking over to him.

"Now we need to talk to his people, and I think we do that through the ring."

"How do you use it."

"I have no idea." Tristann looked down at Sheppard worriedly, he knew they needed to get him back quickly.

"Help me get him up." He asked Charlie.

They picked John up once again, Tristann looked at the man in concern "We need your help Sheppard, We need you to turn the ring on."

John pointed over to the DHD; the men quickly took him to it.

He stood there DHD in front of him. He was trying to remember the address for Atlantis.

Sluggishly he reached out and dialed.

"Shield up, need radio, button side," John whispered to Tristann. Suddenly his vision

blurred and everything went black.

The two men were surprised when John collapsed, the sudden dead weight ripping him out of their hands.

Tristann managed to catch him again before he hit the ground. He let John down easily.

He jumped back in surprise when the ring activated and a large wave jumped out, It disappeared leaving a large blue ripple inside the ring.

He pulled a radio out from his pocket; it had been an item out of many that had been taken from John.

He pressed the button on the side and spoke into it.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He asked speaking into the radio.

"Hello, who is speaking?" A strange voice asked out of the radio.

"I am Tristann."

"And what would you like?" The voice asked.

"I would like you to lower the shield. I need to bring you Sheppard."

SGA – SGA

"Ma'am" Chuck called loudly.

"What is it?" Weir asked running into the room.

"There is a man on the radio here, he wants us to lower the shield. So he can bring us Sheppard.

Weir looked down on him in surprise "Medical team to the gate room" she said into her own radio.

"Lower the shield."

The shield disappeared "Your clear to come through." He said talking to the man on the other side of the gate.

Chuck looked up at Weir "Med team?" He asked.

"He's been gone more than three weeks, and they are just suddenly letting him come back. I don't thing it is because he suddenly and magically got the ancient gene back and fixed their precious machine."

Keller entered the gate room, followed by several other medics, who brought a gurney.

Everyone watched the gate intently; a man came through dragging Sheppard behind him.

Keller immediately rushed over and knelt down beside him. "Let's get him on a gurney" She ordered.

The man was staring around in admiration, and confusion when several armed marines surrounded him and escorted him to a holding room.

Weir stared down the corridor where Dr. Keller had disappeared. She wondered about John, worrying about him.

But she knew better than to get on the way. She just had to wait. And waiting was the hardest thing.

……

Keller walked out of the infirmary in search of Weir, who quickly found her.

She looked tired and worried.

"How is he?" Weir asked anxiously.

Keller shook her head "He's been poisoned, through digestion. So whatever it was he either ate or drank it."

"And it may, or may not have been through force." Weir added.

"I would say it was forced" Keller shook her head at the thought. "He has a tore jaw

muscle, whatever it was he didn't want it.

He has a pretty high fever, he's steady for the moment. That's really all I can tell you for now."

A piercing scream erupted from the infirmary sending Keller into a run, Weir tagging behind closely.

She quickly made her way to John's bed; John was curled up into a tight ball, whimpering in pain.

"What's wrong?" Keller asked him softly.

"Hurts." He answered.

"Where does it hurt?

"Stomach"

She turned to a nurse "Two milligrams of morphine."

The nurse quickly took a needle, stuck it into the bottle and took out the right amount.

The stuck it into the IV.

After a few minutes John felt the sweet sensation as the morphine entered his body, easing his pain.

He relaxed, stretching out again.

Keller led Weir out of the infirmary, "I didn't want to mention this before, but I don't know what to do. We need to find some type of antidote for this poison."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Weir asked, praying it not to be to bad, but prepared for the worst.

"Kill him, and the thing is its already killing him. We need to talk to that man."

SGA – SGA

Tristann sat there uncomfortably. He had been sitting in the same chair for over trees hours.

There were two armed men at the door, they reminded him a lot of Sheppard. But the never spoke.

One of the men opened the door to reveal two kind looking women. Though they looked tired and worried.

"I am Dr. Weir, and this is Dr. Keller." Weir introduced them as she slipped into a chair across from the man.

"I am Tristann."

"I need to ask you few things." Keller told him. " I need to know everything you know about John. And how he got sick."

"John?"

"John Sheppard, the man you brought though the gate."

"Yes, Sheppard." Tristann smiled recognizing the name. "He was forced the drink the lake water." He answered simply.

"Did he struggle?" Weir asked.

"I wasn't there but I assume he would have."

"And this water made him sick?" Keller asked.

Tristann snorted, "It makes everyone sick."

"Everyone?" She asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Then what do you drink?"

"The make water."

"But if it makes your people sick…"

"We put it though the Demonee, that's what makes it safe." He interrupted her.

"For the people who do drink it and get sick, is there a cure?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"All you have to do is take some of the water, put it through the Demonee and give it to them. This reverses the effects the water had on them."

"How is that possible?"

"I do not know theses things, all I know is that it works. It happened to me once." Tristann grimaced, remembering how sick he was, how much it hurt, he never wanted that to happen again. And he was sorry that this was Happening to Sheppard.

"Well that this should be easy, we just have to convince you King to let us have some of you water." Weir said hopefully.

Tristann looked at her sadly " I am afraid it is not so easy. Remember that the reason the Kong kept Sheppard was because we no longer have a working Demonee. We have very little water left. And the King would never give you any of it."

"Is there any other way?" Keller asked "Any other cure."

"No." Tristann told them sadly.

Weir pressed he face into her hands, thinking about what they could do. How to save Sheppard. She had an Idea, though she didn't really like it.

"Then we have to steal some" She announced.

Keller looked over at her, shocked. "We can't do something like that."

"We can and we have to, to save John."

"But this is there water, they need it. And you just want to go steal it!"

Keller was shaking her head in disapproval.

"I didn't say I liked it." Weir whispered.

"I'll do it." Tristann told them confidently.

Weir smiled, relieved

"Why?" Keller asked. She wasn't against saving Sheppard, far from it. But why wondered why this man was so willing to help.

"I need his help still, he promised me he would turn on the Demonee."

"He doesn't have the gene." Weir told him.

"I know but he will get it back, I know it." _He has to _Tristann thought.

"We could get a team to fly through with a cloaked jumper and take you as close to the castle as possible." Weir mentioned, spinning off ideas.

"That will not work, the gate is always watched. They will wonder ho I just appeared.

But I do have a idea.

I will go alone then later you may send a ship. So they do not know it comes from here.

I will steel the water just a little bit though. That's when I will need you ship. I will need to get away quickly."

"We could have it waiting for you." Weir suggested.

Tristann nodded happily "Yes, I think that would work."

Weir sighed, it was a plan. "I will assemble a team immediately, you leave in the morning."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Tristann stepped through the large castle doors; already guilt filled his heart not for what he had done, but for what he was going to do.

He made his way to the throne room, to announce his return.

He pushed open the large oak doors, they swung open soundlessly on their hinges.

"Your back, did you make it there in time?" The King asked, though he could care less.

"Yes we did, he will live." Tristann swore he could see disappointment in the Kings eyes.

"That is good news, now you m ay resume your duty's."

Tristann owed and left the room. He quickly turned and set off at a brisk jog towards the kitchen, it wouldn't be long before the Kings meal was to be served.

He stopped outside the door, deciding the best way to present himself.

"When is that boy going to get here?" He female voice asked harshly.

"Don't worry, he will be here soon enough." And oddly familiar voice answered.

Tristann spun around as a young boy made his way down the hall.

"Come with me." Tristann said leading the boy to a small room.

"But I am already late!" The boy protested.

"Forgive me." Tristann whispered as he hit the boy over the head, knocking him unconscious.

He closed the door behind him and hurried into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" The women asked sharply.

"Tristann!" The man greeted.

"Corin?" He asked surprised.

"The one and only. Been a while."

"To say the least."

"Who is he?" The women asked Corin.

"This is my younger brother, Tristann."

"What do you want? We have no time for games." She asked.

"I am here to fetch the Kings water, the boy was sick today so I offered to come in his place."

She nodded and handed him a large ornate jug, "Through there."

He walked down the dark dank hallway. He entered a large room, there was a large pool located in the middle of the room, the oddly illuminated water reflected on the wall.

He bent down and dipped the jug filling it with water, he pulled a smaller water bottle from its hiding place in his tunic he quickly filled it and returned it to its place.

He picked up the jug and turned to leave.

"How could you?"

Tristann looked up surprised. "To save the life of one that will save us."

Corin nodded whether he understood fully or not, Tristann was his brother. "You know you…"

"I know."

"And I…"

"I know, good bye Corin."

A single tear rolled down Corins cheek as Tristann handed him the jug.

"Run!" He whispered.

Tristann didn't have to be told twice, he ran down the short dark hall, through the kitchen, and out the door.

SGA – SGA

"So, how is he?" Weir asked.

"Worse." Keller said. "He's getting worse. I fear that if it progresses to far that it will be irreversible."

"The we need to get that water soon."

Keller nodded, she down to the gate and frowned, no one had returned yet.

……

An empty dark void surrounded him, a haze of fog clouding his vision. He heard voiced, quiet voices, they were muffled but he could hear the concern they held.

He looked around trying to distinguish where they were coming from.

The fog dissipated into the surrounding, the place was dark, to his left a threatening dark void threatened to consume him, to his right in the distance there was light, that light was hope he didn't know why but he had to believe that.

He starred down at his left hand surprised as warmth flowed through it, as if someone were holding it.

He looked to the right, the light, his hope, had become closer.

He jumped to his feet, racing towards the light. The light little by little got closer. As he neared the light the voices got clearer.

"How is he?" He heard a warm familiar voice ask.

"Not well." The doctor answered.

John raced faster in panic as right before his eyes the light had started to drift farther away.

He stumbled and fell, some unknown force holding him there.

"NOOOO!!!!!" He cried, he struggled to get up, starring at the ground in exhaustion he

saw a dark shadow pass over him.

……

"Quick, the defibrillator!" Keller called.

Teyla stepped back watching him carefully his face calm, through the chaos that surrounded him.

"Clear!" Keller called placing the paddles on his chest; his body lurched as she discharged the paddles.

"Charge to 200…Clear" Again his body lurched.

She looked at the screen with relief as his heat beat returned, and returned to normal.

"Thank goodness." She whispered as her shoulders shrank in exhaustion.

SGA – SGA

Lorne sat impatiently waiting for Tristann, he knew that every minute that went by was a minute closer to them losing Colonel Sheppard.

He hated waiting, hated feeling useless.

He opened the back hatch and stepped out, still under the protection if the cloak though.

Watching the large castle doors hoping for Tristann to appear, the brave man, the man willing to give up everything in order to save Colonel Sheppard, someone Tristann barely knew.

"That has to say something about the Colonels character." Lorne muttered under his breath.

……

Tristann burst though the doors, heading at a dead run towards the location of the Atlantean ship.

Voices were shouting loudly they were after him, they knew what he had done.

He urged his tired legs to go faster, he cried out in pain and fell to the ground and pain stabbed though his left shoulder.

He got to his feet stumbling drunkenly, Lorne appeared at his side, helping him along to the jumper.

He shut the hatch and ran to the pilot's chair taking jumper to the gate.

"Dial the gate Shanks!" He ordered.

The gate ahead of them sprang to life, the large blue vortex glowing brightly.

They shot through and entered the gate room, Weir was standing atop the balcony, staring at Lorne urgently.

He nodded, and she ran down the stairs towards the infirmary, as they made their way to the jumper bay.

……

"They have it!" Weir called excitedly.

She looked down at John, his pale complexion, and skin glossy with sweat. She looked to Keller, who looked tired and worried, "At least he is a fighter." She whispered. "How is he?"

"Not good, I don't know if the water will work anymore, it's all up to him know." Keller sighed sadly.

"He is strong!" Teyla told them both confidently.

Lorne ran in handing the bottle to Keller, "This is it." He told her, we have another patient. But the others can take care of him." Lorne said.

She looked down at the water doubtingly, it didn't seem that something as simple as this water could help the Colonel.

She opened his mouth and poured a small amount in, he swallowed it. She poured some more in, then a little more.

She did this until he had been give about half the water.

She took a step back, she couldn't help but feel a little but more hopeful.

"Now what?" Weir asked.

"Now we wait." Keller said pulling up a chain, and taking a seat next to the Colonel.

……

He continued to lay there in the darkness, unable to move. He was waiting for the end to come.

As he lay there a sweet sensation seemed to run though his body, his once immobile body felt more energized than ever.

He picked himself up, looking to see the light in the distance.

Slowly he started walking towards it, growing in confidence he began to pick up speed until he was full out running.

He ran closer and closer to the light, then it flashed consuming him.

……

"Dr.!" Teyla said.

She jumping out of her seat and hurried over to John side.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired," he whispered.

"Your going to be okay."

Keller looked over at the screen, she strode happily over to Weir, "He is going to be fine."

"Thank Goodness."

2 WEEKS LATER

"Its good to see you up and about." Teyla said walking into John's room.

"Oh, believe me it's good. I'm not even going to tell you how many time I have counted the tiles on the roof of that infirmary, let alone the thread count of my blanket."

She laughed, "I am happy to see you feeling better."

"Me to, would you like to grab some lunch with me?"

"I would love to."

"So, Where is Tristann?" He asked once they were seated.

"He is here in Atlantis, he is a good man."

John nodded, "Yes he is."

"Sadly he is unable to return. I also thought that you would like to know that in the process of retrieving that life giving water he was shot with an arrow. But he was all fixed up."

John nodded, sad that Tristann had to go though so much for him. "Where is he exactly?"

"He has a room in the guest quarters."

John layed his head down on the table and taking a big yawn he said. "I'm just going to take a little nap, don't want to be tired off-world tomorrow."

"I see, are you sure you should be going off-world so soon?"

"I've been cleared for active duty, I'm tire of being here. I'll be fine.

She nodded with a small smile, still felling a little worried.

"I'll let you rest."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The sweet smell of fresh air filled John's nostrils, he smiled happily taking a deep breath.

Off world again he took a look at his surroundings, the large grassy fields waving gently under the warm breeze, mountains towering high in the distance.

Sights like these always made him hate his stays in the infirmary all the more.

Finally he was out free from its grasp, feeling healthier than he had in a while.

Thanks to Tristann and others from Atlantis.

"Can we go please?" Rodney's whiny voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Be my guest."

"But you always go first."

"Not today."

"Well I don't want to be first!"

"Why?"

"What if some large scary creature jumps out, or bad guys attack."

"Fine, I'll be first. Lets move."

They made their way down a well-beaten path leading to a small trail in the forest.

The tall poplar-like trees looked hundreds of years old.

"This is nice." John commented. Shaking his head slightly to stop the trees from moving

in his vision so much. He continued walking hoping no one had seen the gesture.

"Yes, it is very beautiful." Teyla agreed.

"What, you're getting all sentimental now." Rodney huffed.

"Oh shut up, If you were stuck in the infirmary as ling as I was you might understand."

"I hate the infirmary!"

"That makes two of us."

"Colonel? Are you okay?" Teyla asked concerned when she saw him shake his head for the second time.

"Oh ya, just a little hot is all." He said wiping the sweat off of his face.

"It's not even hot out here!" Rodney quipped.

"Really I'm kind of hot."

"McKay's right, its cool out here." Ronon said speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"Maybe it was a little soon for you to going on a mission." Teyla suggested.

"No! Keller said I was fine, perfectly healthy and perfectly able to be here."

"Perhaps she made a mistake."

"No, that cant be she doesn't make…" He took a step forward and collapsed falling to his knees.

"John!" Teyla called worriedly.

"I'm fine, just got a bit dizzy is all." John said waving them of like some annoying bug flying around his head.

"You are not fine we are taking you back to Atlantis." Teyla told him.

"No we are…"

"We are going now!" She said sternly cutting him off.

He felt Ronon's strong arms wrap around him pulling him up to his feet.

"Can you walk?" The deep voice asked.

"Yes I can walk." John snapped.

Ronon slowly let go, pulling his arms away. John stood there, the trees were dancing in front of him, he closed his eyes hoping it would go away.

He opened his eyes and took a step forward; the combination of dancing trees and his legs refusing to hold him up left him falling.

Ronon's large arms catching him before he hit the ground.

"I'll take that as a no."

The walk back to the gate took longer than expected and longer than they had hoped.

John supported between Teyla and Ronon.

Rodney dialed the gate the moment he reached the DHD.

The large ring sprang to life and they hurried though.

Once on the other side they rushed towards the infirmary, ignoring the bombardment of questions.

"What happened?" Keller demanded the second they entered the room with the Colonel.

"He just collapsed, said he was dizzy." Teyla explained.

"Quick put him under the scanner."

Ronon carefully picked John up gently laying him down.

"I need room."

The team all backed up and let Keller to her work.

She moved quickly and efficiently moving the scanner over him. Scanning.

When she was done she had him moved to a bed and scrubs put on him while she looked over the results.

"I just heard Weir said walking onto the room." She stopped where the rest of the team stood and waiting. Her eyes searching for John.

Keller was reading over the results, then she read it again, than again.

"This doesn't make any sense!" She whispered to herself.

"What doesn't, what's happening?" Weir asked.

Keller looked at them all, her eyes full of worry. "His major organs are shutting down."

"Why?" Weir asked.

"That's what I don't get, I don't see any reason for this to be happening. This shouldn't be happening." Keller said shaking her head.

"I need to figure out why this is happening." She said. "You should all leave and rest, I'll call you if I find anything."

The team all left not happy to do so, Weir stayed behind not comfortable in leaving.

She sat in a chair across from John's bed.

Keller sat at her desk typing ferociously on her computer.

Searching for an answer, or a lead, anything that could help.

_This is not helpful, neither is this _she thought as she looked though a couple files.

_Problem, first problem, that creature. He lost the ATA gene. BLOOD!_ She thought excitedly.

She quickly found what she was looking for reading through it quickly, a smile growing on her face.

She printed it off, taking it over to Weir.

"I think I found something."

"What is it?" Weir asked sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Its in his blood, that creature from awhile back the one that bit him. Its venom caused the ATA gene in his blood to go dormant.

And it looks that the stress of not having this gene is actually causing his organs to shut down."

"I didn't know that could happen without the gene." Weir said.

"I didn't either but I guess its part of his blood, its part of him. It's like if you or I were to no longer have white blood cells.

We couldn't live like that." Keller explained.

"But why has it taken this long to affect him."

"I don't know, but you have to be thankful it did. If it had happened sooner I wouldn't have found a way to counter-act it."

Weir stood up abruptly, "You have a cure?"

"Yes, well I think so. While he was a prisoner I had plenty of time to do some research. Even with what little information I had." Keller told her.

"Well, what is it?" Weir asked anxiously."

"I feel so stupid for not figuring this out sooner. After comparing the venom to that of venom of other creatures. I ran some simulations.

The cure is the creatures venom."

"What?"

"It's like a snakebite. When your bit by a poisonous snake to remove its deadly venom you need it to bite you again in the same spot. Its so simple."

"Don't feel bad, no one could have known." Weir said comfortingly.

"So what do we need.?"

"We need one of those creatures." Keller told Weir.

"I'll inform the team, I'm sure that Ronon will have no problem." Weir said with a small smile of hope.

……

Ronon walked with inhuman stealth through the familiar dense bush.

All senses on alert, Teyla and Rodney followed at a distance behind. Ronon pulled his tranquilizer up he could sense something.

Carefully he crept forward. He listened carefully, waiting for the slightest sound.

He stopped in a large clearing, turning in a full circle scanning the dense brush.

His senses told him he was being watched, he just didn't know where from.

He looked up into the branches of the large surrounding trees.

There he saw a dark figure, the creature leapt from branch to branch with feline gracefulness.

He aimed his gun and fired.

The creature's body fell limply to the ground,

"Over here!" He called to the other two.

They ran into the clearing, Rodney staring at the creature in disgust.

"Lets get it back to Atlantis" Ronon growled grabbing one of the creature's hind legs and dragging it behind him.

……

Back on Atlantis Keller worked uncomfortably around the large creature. Its sharp teeth like knives threatening to cut through tough materials. Finally she procured the venom from the creature.

"Did you get it?" Weir asked once when Keller came out of the small room.

"I did." She said holding up a small vile.

"And the creature?" Weir asked.

"Dead." Keller told her.

Keller took a needle and filled it, she took it over to where John lay, administering it into his I.V.

"Now we wait." She said answering Weir's question before she could ask.

……

"He's awake." Keller announced to Weir and the team.

They all looked relieved at the news.

"Can we visit him?" Teyla asked.

"I'm sorry but no, He been through so much these last couple of weeks. He really needs his rest.

But tomorrow you can go see him." Keller told her.

ONE WEEK LATER

"You ready to go Tristann?" John asked.

"Yeah, Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Positive." John answered confidently, "I'll meet you in the Jumper bay."

Once they were both in there they boarded into one of the jumpers.

"Take a seat" John offered.

"Thank you John."

"No problem."

"I mean thank you for everything." Tristann said sincerely.

John looked over at him and smiled "Ready?"

Tristann nodded.

John placed his hands on the controls; he hesitated for minute before activating the Jumper. He couldn't help the smile that covered his face.

"Wahoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Go John!"

He turned around surprised by the cheering, Weir, Keller, and the rest of his team sat in the back, all smiling at him.

"You didn't think we were going to let you go without us did you?" Teyla asked with a smirk.

"Well come on let's get moving." Weir said.

He turned back taking control of the Jumper, flying it to the gate and to the planet.

Once on the planed he flew it to the castle and landed smoothly as if it were second nature.

He opened the back hatch, a large crowd waiting for them on the other side, King Chester at the head of it.

"How dare you return here." He snarled

"It's nice to see you again to." John answered mockingly.

"Why are you here, and why did you bring that traitor with you?" He asked pointing at Tristann.

"I thought you needed my help, and you must be mistaken, this is no traitor, he is a hero." John placed his arm over the younger boys shoulder.

"The King growled "Liar.

"Am I?" John Asked.

"We will see." The King said turning away and walking at a quick pace towards the castle.

John and the others quickly followed behind.

They were led through the dining hall and up the many sets of stairs, finally ending up on the all to familiar balcony.

"Activate it." The King ordered Pointing at the dormant machine.

John walked over to it and turned to face the king, and with a large defiant mocking smirk on his face he placed his hand on the machine activating it.

The Kings eyes grew large, his frown only got bigger. He turned towards the rest of the group.

"Tristann."

"Yes sir."

"I guess I owe you an apology." The King said fully embarrassed.

"Yes you do!" Tristann said with a smirk.

"The King shook his head angrily, "I'm sorry."

Tristann smiled and turned away walking over to John.

"Thank you, again"

"No need, It is I who should be thanking you. Without you I would not be here." John told him truthfully.

"Will you come and visit?" Tristann asked hopefully

"You know it."

**THE END**


End file.
